Depending on the medical circumstances, reduced pressure may be used for, among other things, reduced-pressure therapy to encourage granulation at a tissue site, draining fluids at a tissue site, closing a wound, reducing edema, promoting perfusion, and fluid management. Common conduits, dressings, and systems may be susceptible blockages that can cause a reduction in the effectiveness of the therapy or a complete loss of therapy. Such a situation can occur, for example, if the amount of fluid in the system exceeds the fluid capacity of the system. Blockages in conduits, for example, may prevent reduced pressure from reaching the tissue site and/or prevent accurate measurement of the reduced pressure at the tissue site for reduced pressure control. Thus, improvements to conduits, dressings, and systems that may enhance reliability are desirable.